


Wine and Love

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: S.H.E.
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://smuffy-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://smuffy-meme.livejournal.com/"><b>smuffy_meme</b></a> || prompt: <a href="http://img261.imageshack.us/my.php?image=three1lj5.jpg">Sleepovers</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Wine and Love

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://smuffy-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**smuffy_meme**](http://smuffy-meme.livejournal.com/) || prompt: [Sleepovers](http://img261.imageshack.us/my.php?image=three1lj5.jpg)

It was a SHE night - that what they liked to call their special evenings together, the unscheduled, unscripted ones. Instead of girls' night out, it was SHE night in, because, after all, what was better than your best gal friends, a couple bottles of Beringer White Zinfandel, a couple of lewd board games that they would deny having if ever confronted by anyone other than themselves, and a good chick flick or two? Nothing. Nothing could be better than the loosened guards, loosened tongues, loosened minds, the giggles, laughter, teasing, and the sighing over cheesy story lines paired with even cheesier dialogue.

It never took that long to get a little tipsy and well on their way to pleasantly drunk, the safety of drunkenness with each other letting them go a little wild in a somewhat serene manner. But one evening they forgot the cardinal rule. Never, never play truth or dare while drunk. Never. You never know what will happen.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ella suggested, all toasty alcoholic warmth and joy, a little - a lot - of her signature goofiness thrown into the mix.

"Okay. Dare." Selena was feeling adventurous, but perhaps it would have been wiser to pick truth in the end. "I dare you to kiss Selena." Ella grinned cheekily, mischievously.

Their lips brushed, softly, warmly, serenely, like velvet on velvet, a sensation that neither was used to but both loved as they continued to lock lips, their tongues tangling in an unexpected dance of lust until the sound of a throat being cleared brought them back to the present.

"Um..." Hebe blushed, slightly embarrassed by her reaction. "Is it my turn?" At Ella's nod she said "Truth."

"If I asked, would you let me kiss you again?" Selena was slightly embarrassed by her own question, but more concerned with the answer than with her own discomfort, especially when Hebe's mute nod made her heart flutter happily - a reaction that was unexpected, but not entirely hated. The two blushing girls were lost in a world of their own once more, their eyes the communication form of choice, bridging the gap between them until Ella once again brought them to reality, this time saying "Truth."

Hebe blushed through her question, feeling entirely too forward, her proverbial footing precarious in this new situation. "Do you want to know what it was like?" Ella's nod and accompanying "yes, yes." was almost too eager, the fire that had lit her eyes at Selena's and Hebe's first meeting of mouths finally being noticed by the other two. Selena smirked over at Hebe, before moving forward to place her lips over Ella's, the game of truth or dare abandoned for games that were relocated to the bedroom, Selena and Ella stumbling in that general direction, Ella's arm on Hebe's to pull her along.

They already loved each other in the way friends do, their closeness creating a pseudo-intimacy between the three; thus, when clothing was abandoned to the floor in favor of skin and air, none felt uncomfortable in that awkward first sex with a new lover sort of way. They felt beautiful with each other, and always had, the new caresses, lingering touches, feather-light brushes of skin on silky skin cementing that feeling while fostering a feeling of security and a new type of love, deeper, stronger.

They loved each other in the softly lit room until the haze of too much wine, and the need for sleep prompted them to curl into each other, hugging forms drifting off together, as a last thought entered their minds. "I never knew how much I love you until now."


End file.
